Major Umbridge Bashing with a Plot
by ratti
Summary: just read the title


Disclaimer: nothing is mine except plot and 7th year girls. The rest belongs to the amazing JKR. If you don't like it, blame it on the evil plot bunny.

Alyssa Dumbledore hated her life. She had plenty of good reasons to. One, that bitch, Umbridge, had forced her father to go into hiding, two, the school was now in chaos with Filch trying to catch one of the troublemakers and Peeves taking the Weasley twin's order to new heights, and three, though satisfying at first, the teachers' lack of controlling their classes was just annoying.

Most of the classes had settled down, but even her seventh year DADA class was still filled with students suffering from _Umbridgitis_.

She still couldn't believe her father was gone. How could he just leave Hogwarts, leave her, to that foul woman who had enough nerve to call herself headmistress. Even though Alyssa was adopted, she greatly resembled her father. She had long, free-flowing hair urban colored hair, bright blue eyes that always twinkled when she had a plan, and she had that mischievous aura about her that made it look as though she were up to something, as she usually was.

Right now she was sitting on her bed in her Gryffindor dormitory with her friends and classmates, Kelly Spiegel, Tina Meshimar, Joanna Adams, Erin Lenarski, and Heather Kearns.

"We've got to get rid of Umbridge," said Alyssa.

"That's the 8th time you've said that today," replied Erin.

"Because it's true!" Alyssa shot back. "We can't just let that bitch take over Hogwarts! Come on! We're Gryffindors! We're the brave ones; we've got to do something!"

"Chill Alyssa," said Joanna.

"You're just worried about your dad," said Heather. "We all understand.

"We're all worried about the Headmaster," Kelly added.

"Not true, Shpeigs," replied Tina. "Dumbledore is too smart to be in any sort of danger. Don't worry Alyssa. You're dad will be fine. He's never let you down before."

"He's never let Hogwarts down either," said Joanna. "Remember how scared you were in our 4th year because they made your dad leave? He came back just fine!"

"But he wasn't on the run from the ministry then," argued Alyssa. "This is completely differe… Bloody hell!"

The room had changed. All her friends had disappeared and she found herself looking at a very surprised Professor Dippet, headmaster before Dumbledore. She was in the Great Hall, but it looked like it was set for Christmas. Also, besides her father, Dippet, and tiny Prof. Flintwick, she didn't recognize any of the teachers.

Alyssa had only seen the portrait of Headmaster Dippet, but that was enough to know that he was rather strict and a little arrogant. Her father and Flintwick both looked much younger than the last time she'd seen them. There were only eight other kids and the rest of the staff in the Great Hall.

"Um… who are you?" asked a very confused Dippet.

"M-my name's Alyssa," she stuttered. "I was in my dormitory and now I'm here. It's rather confusing. What year is it?"

"1951, why?" Dumbledore answered.

"I was right! I've gone back in time! It's 2004 for me," she added. She pointed at Dippet. "You're Professor Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts. You're not in my time." She pointed at Dumbledore. "You're Professor Albus Dumbledore. Right now you're transfiguration teacher and deputy headmaster, but in my time you're the headmaster." She pointed at Flintwick. "You're Professor Flintwick, and you teach Charms. You know, I'm surprised Binns isn't here; he's ancient!"

"So you're saying," Dumbledore said slowly, "that you're from 53 years in the future? How is that possible?"

"Dunno," said Alyssa. "You're the smart one in the family. Oops!"

"In the family!" exclaimed Dippet.

"I'm adopted," Alyssa explained quickly. "My father is the only family I have. You're not married, though I wish you were," she added, seeing the look on her father's face.

"Well," said Dippet, "it is Christmas. Come and enjoy the food!"

"So tell me," Alyssa said as she sat down and loaded her plate, "have you solved the case of who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

The room went silent. No one really wanted to discuss the terror of one year ago. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"We don't like to talk about that… accident."

"Riiight."

They ate their dinner in silence for ten minutes. Alyssa, still curious, broke the silence to ask, "Does Tom Riddle attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Dippet replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to talk to him; get his version of a year ago."

"You want to talk to me?" said a cool voice. It was Tom Riddle. He looked 17, with jet-black hair and blue eyes that were cold as ice. His voice had come from the back of the room, but he soon took the empty chair next to her.

"Yeah," was her reply, "Do you like watching people go around in terror? Did you specifically go after Myrtle or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time? How'd you learn so much about Hagrid and Aragog?"

Seeing the look on his face, she continued with a dark smile,"I know a lot about you, Tom. I know more about you than you know about yourself. Dark secrets, great power. What's the matter, Riddle? Scared of little me?"

"You're tough!" was all that could come out of Riddle's mouth.

That's all he could say because a second later Professor Umbridge appeared before Alyssa and company. Alyssa immediately stood up, her eyes narrowed, and a look of pure hatred on her face. Umbridge was looking around with astonishment written all over her face. Being an adult, she got her bearings a lot faster then Alyssa. She looked at all the teachers before focusing on Alyssa.

"Miss Dumbledore, if you did this, I swear I'll expel you!" she said viciously.

"How exactly could I have done this?" replied Alyssa with a very forced smile.

"Madam," Dippet got Umbridge's attention. "Alyssa hasn't done anything wrong. She's only been here about 15 minutes. Also, when she got here, she was as thoroughly confused as you are. To clear things up, you are 51 years in the past. It's Christmas feast; please join us. We had nothing to do with this either," he added quickly.

But neither Alyssa nor Umbridge sat down. They were both looking at each other with a mixture of hatred and disgust. The teachers were finding it difficult to determine who hated who more.

"Well," said Umbridge, "are you waiting for New Year's?"

"Go to hell, bitch," was her only answer.

"Now, now," said Umbridge wagging her finger. "You wouldn't talk to Dumbledore like that, now would you?"

"That's because," the girl snarled,"my father was a competent teacher and an even better headmaster!"

Umbridge glared at her, and then raised her voice as to address the whole hall. "He might have been a good headmaster, but now he's on the run from the very ministry you once held so dear. Isn't that right, Alyssa?"

"Maybe," replied Alyssa a little proudly, "but he did get past that blithering idiot you call a minister, the High Inquisitor, and two fully trained wizards with one hand tied behind his back!"

"You little twit!" shouted Umbridge. "Your father is gone! There's no one to protect you anymore! Why don't you save your own neck and tell the ministry where he is?"

"I wish I knew where he was!" shouted Alyssa. "But I don't, so I guess we'll both have to suffer!"

"Liar!" the disgruntled teacher shot back. "You know where your father is. I bet you also know where Sirius (May he rest in peace and come back in a later book) Black is! You're as bad as McGonagall!"

"Really?" Alyssa said with a cold laugh, "You're the first to tell me that. But I stand by what she said; 'he will not be single handed.' You can't stop my father!"

"Ladies!" yelled Dippet. "I would like to remind you that there are people listening. You are out of your time, so watch what you say."

"Fine!" snarled Alyssa. She turned to face Umbridge. "Let's say for a moment that you're right, and the Dark Lord hasn't come back. Have you ever heard of Tom Riddle? Yes, good. Well he's right here. Would you like to meet him?"

"A pleasure to meet you," Prof. Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Professor," Riddle replied.

"Good," cut in Alyssa, "now that we all know each other, does anyone have a bit of parchment?"

What looked like a first year handed her an old piece. Alyssa took it and wrote 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.' She waved her wand and the letters rearranged themselves. Umbridge let out a gasp when she read what the named had turned into. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Very funny, Miss Dumbledore. Make me think you actually rearranged the letters. But I think it's quite clear that you are desperate to prove your father innocent. Face it; he was going senile!"

"Now you're the liar," Alyssa said as calmly as she could. "My father is as sane as you or I! And about the letter scramble thing, ever heard of an anagram? Go check for yourself; it will spell out the same thing."

Before Umbridge could respond, she was gone. Just like that, she was gone.

"She's back in my time. I can feel it. I'll be back too in a minute," Alyssa reported. "So I've got a little time to say good-bye. Dippet, it was nice knowing you; Flintwick, see you tomorrow; other teachers, gotta ask my dad about you; Dad, I miss you. If you remember this in my time, please come home! Hogwarts needs you!"

And than she was gone. The teachers and students would never see Alyssa Dumbledore again. Well, excluding Flintwick, and, of course, Dumbledore.

"He's never let Hogwarts down either," said Joanna. "Remember how scared you were in our 4th year because they made your dad leave? He came back just fine! Um… Alyssa, are you paying attention? Hello! Earth to Alyssa, are you there?"

"This is where I left off!" exclaimed Alyssa. Seeing the looks on her friend's faces, she said, "don't worry. I'm okay. You're right; dad'll be fine. He'll come back. I know it!"

FIN

(Like it? Hate it? Please let me know.)


End file.
